Realigning Stars
by WhatComesFromWithin
Summary: Godric Gryffindor is proud of his people, yet he yearns for some mortal excitement on earth. What better than a quest to satisfy his yearnings? God/Goddess!AU


**This was written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Necromancy: Task #2 - Write a God/Goddess!AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

**Word Count: 1271**

Godric Gryffindor heaved a heavy sigh. The cold stones of the windowsill were pressing uncomfortably against his crossed arms as he leaned further outward. Through the clouds, past the gods' realm, he could see his patron people as they went about their lives. He liked to check in on them, from time to time, and he found a considerable amount of satisfaction in watching them. Gryffindor took pride, too, in the fact that his people were revered as the bravest in all four kingdoms. Durang, as his kingdom was called, valued honor and courage above all else. Every citizen possessed valor and had a daring tale to tell at the banquet hall. Truly, the Durangians were a splendid people.

Gryffindor lifted a hand to his long red beard and stroked it in thought. There hadn't been a quest as of late...perhaps it was time for him to organize one. Quests were always fun, after all.

Mind having been made up, Gryffindor rose to his feet. All he needed was the approval of his fellow immortals, and then a prophecy could be sent to the kingdoms.

* * *

"And why, pray tell, would I agree to the organization of a quest, Godric?"

Gryffindor's amber eyes met the intense blue of Rowena Ravenclaw's stare. "Because, dearest Rowena, the mortals haven't had one in nearly two centuries! It's high time we have some excitement down in the kingdoms."

Ravenclaw shut her eyes briefly. "Need I remind you that Glaecus is in a period of unparalleled prosperity? I cannot put that into jeopardy."

Glaecus, Ravenclaw's patron kingdom, was the opposite of Gryffindor's in many ways. It was the center for learning throughout the four kingdoms, and the wisest of its citizens were the most revered. Really, it could get quite boring, in Gryffindor's opinion.

And true, it was currently in a period of immense prosperity, but when was it not?

"I really don't see how a little quest would affect that, Rowena. Your kingdom always prospers."

Long, wavy black hair reflected the light of the heavens as Ravenclaw laughed her divine laugh. "Godric, quests only ever increase the tension between the kingdoms. I don't want Glaecus at war at the present moment."

Godric leaned forward and lowered his voice as he said, "What if I promised you that Glaecus won't get involved in the tensions? That the prophecy we generate won't require a Glaecean?"

Curiosity sparked in Ravenclaw's eyes. It was the trait that had won her revere in the mortal world, but so often it was also the trait that led her to her downfall. Godric couldn't wait to discover what it would be this time. "Go on," Ravenclaw urged.

"I've got an idea—"

"Very dangerous."

He leveled her with a quick glare, but ultimately ignored her comment in favor of continuing. "Let's just say this: you will be _very_ interested to see how this plays out."

Her curiosity continued to burn; Gryffindor could tell. He was counting down the seconds until she caved. He didn't have to wait long.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

A smile tugged at the corner of Ravenclaw's mouth. "Let us go to Helga and Salazar, then."

* * *

Hufflepuff and Slytherin were sitting together in the fields of the gods' realm, listening to prayers their people had sent them.

As Gryffindor and Ravenclaw approached the two of them, Gryffindor heard Slytherin comment to Hufflepuff, "My people are getting restless, Helga. Many are desperate to prove themselves."

"Their time will come, Salazar. You must send them a sign, to remind them to trust in the stars."

Ravenclaw's melodious voice called out to them, "A sign must be sent; that is true. But not the sign you have in mind, Helga."

Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin turned around at the sound of her voice. Slytherin's grey eyes landed on Gryffindor and narrowed, while Hufflepuff's warm brown ones widened.

"I thought the two of you were in your quarters," Slytherin began slowly.

"We were, but I had an idea and made a proposition to the lovely Rowena here, to which she graciously agreed."

Ravenclaw laid a light hand on Gryffindor's bicep, cuing him to allow her to take control of the conversation. "Salazar, I believe that you were mentioning to Helga just a moment ago that you were receiving prayers from the people in Aeillmhean. They are seeking to rise above their stations, no?"

"They always are, Rowena. After all, ambition is one of the defining traits of my people. But what does that have to do with Gryffindor's little _idea_?"

"My friend," Gyrffindor nearly bellowed, clapping Slytherin on the shoulder, "my _idea_ is the answer your people have been waiting for! They will have a chance to gain fame, riches, status, anything they so desire! I need nothing but your approval and Helga's to set everything in place."

Hufflepuff straightened suddenly, brown hair falling over her shoulder. "Godric, surely you're not suggesting—"

"A quest!" Gryffindor shouted, laughing merrily. "We haven't issued one in such a long time, and wouldn't you like to see a little excitement down in the mortal world?"

Hufflepuff waved a finger in Gryffindor's face as she stalked forward. "I am not putting my kingdom at risk just to satisfy your whims, Godric! Toirngirwch has worked to maintain peace for a long time, and nothing good will come of this for them! Rowena, I can't believe you agreed to this!"

"Helga," Slytherin started thoughtfully, "maybe he has a point."

She whirled around to face him. "What do you mean?" Hufflepuff demanded.

"There are...benefits, I suppose, to having a quest. I happen to have a champion in mind, actually."

Gryffindor let out another hardy laugh. "I knew you would, my friend! I, too, have a person or two in mind. That is, if you wouldn't mind waiting a few mortal years to see the end result."

A sly grin crossed Slytherin's face. "How intriguing."

"You do not have my approval, Godric." Hufflepuff testily reminded them all.

Ravenclaw swooped in. "If I recall correctly," she said smoothly, "your people's era of peace is due to end in a couple decade's time, anyway, Helga. What if we made it so that Godric's little prophecy aligns with that time period? The Toirngirwch kingdom gets its peace, and Godric and Salazar get their fun. Would that be suitable?"

Gryffindor could tell that Hufflepuff's resolve was melting at the promise of a compromise. At length, she said, "As long as my people get all the peacetime promised to them…"

"Of course," Gryffindor hurried to assure her.

"Very well," Hufflepuff acquiesced. "I, Helga Hufflepuff, patron goddess of Toirngirwch, agree to the makings of a prophecy to send to the four kingdoms."

Slytherin was the next to swear the oath. "I, Salazar Slytherin, patron god of Aeillmhean, agree to the makings of a prophecy to send to the four kingdoms."

Ravenclaw was next, and she didn't break eye contact with Gryffindor as she spoke, "I, Rowena Ravenclaw, patron goddess of Glaecus, agree to the makings of a prophecy to send to the four kingdoms."

Gryffindor beamed as he repeated, "I, Godric Gryffindor, patron god of Durang, agree to the makings of a prophecy to send to the four kingdoms."

Thunder rumbled throughout the heavens, and the stars prepared to realign.

Gryffindor gestured to Slytherin to follow him as he began to walk away. "Come, Salazar, and let us discuss champions. The two I've in mind have yet to be born."

"Mine was born not many moons ago; his name is Tom Riddle."

"Excellent! My champion will be either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom; I haven't decided yet."


End file.
